


Dream's Whisper

by flareonfury



Series: Finding Love Again [2]
Category: Smallville, Supernatural
Genre: Community: crossovers50, Community: galorechallenge, Community: xoverland, Episode: s02e01 In My Time of Dying, F/M, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe is visited by John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream's Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> Written for xoverland challenge Deadzone and written for galorechallenge prompt Chloe/John - family/death/grief. Also written for crossovers50 prompt Wind.

  


  


“Chlo’? ” The whisper woke her up, and she grinned as she turned around to face the man that woke her up. It had been a few months since he had come and visited her.

Instead of opening her eyes, she just embraced him, and buried her face in his chest, breathing in his scent – something that soothed her fears and worries every time. All she wanted to do was to have him wrapped around her and sleep beside him, something that they didn’t get to do all that much since he hunted away from Smallville most of the year.

“I’ll always love you Chlo’… please stay safe,” He whispered in her ear, and suddenly the warmth of his embrace was gone and she jolted awake. The window to her bedroom was wide open and a breeze flowed through it, moving the curtains back and forth.

She should have realized she had been dreaming… It had been weeks since she received a call from John, and she knew he had been close to the thing that had killed his wife, but he never stopped being in contact with her when he was away, even if it was only weekly calls. Even with that knowledge, she had a feeling she would never see John again… at least not alive, anyway.

Tears fell from her eyes as the truth behind that was too painful to think about… he would never get a chance to see his daughter.

**THE END.**


End file.
